sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
The Sekaiju Walkthrough/Menu Shop Creatures
The Menu Shop contains a total of 13 creatures, all of which are relatively cheap. This makes them very easy to get, making most of them good picks for beginners. This page gives an overview on each of the menu shop creatures. BabyPulsarWyvern, which is sold at level 5 for 58 moolah is... overrated. Despite being very likely the most popular creature in the game, its types are rather poor, with many of the foes it can hit being able to hit is back. While it gets pretty nice glass cannon stats when it evolves, it is very frail and most of the foes it is supposed to beat can easily beat it back. Its movepool, while small, is one of its stronger points, however. Unfortunately, being a 3 stage, it is tough to raise. Skoul is also sold at level 5, but it is sold for 116 moolah as it does not have to go through the hassle of evolving twice. It is a very generic Dark type, with very high strength but not much making it unique from other Dark types besides being able to use a couple of Frost attacks. Its small movepool also leaves a lot to be desired. Main Island has other Dark type options like Skeleton and Zombie, with the latter being one of the best Dark types in the game thanks to its amazing movepool. XylophoneSnake, also sold at level 5 for 116, is rather mediocre too. It has an unique type, but Metal has very few moves to use currently. Its stats are not the best too and it has a terrible moveset. Overall, it is not a very good creature. Landfish breaks the pattern; while it costs 548 moolah, it comes at level 10 and does not need to be evolved, making it one of if not the easiest fully evolved creature to get. Additionally, it has an amazing set of types allowing it to stay useful for a large portion of the game. In particular, it gets Regenerate at level three, and while its movepool does not have much "nukes", it is more than good enough to push a new player through a big part of the game. Easily the best Menu Shop creature, and an underrated one at that. SockPuppet, which comes at level 5 for 116 moolah, much like the other 2 stage creatures, has a very unique combo of types in the form of Magic/Lost, both of which are rare in the early game. However, it has an odd stat distribution and an even weirder movepool that does not use many moves of either of its types. Therefore, it is rather mediocre. LilGummyWorm and its evolutions, which are bought for 58 moolah, don't have the best stats, but they have the rare Sweet type and eventually get access to Regenerate. However, they face heavy competition from other defensive Sweet types. While the final evolution has the Sky type, making it unique from other Sweet types, it also has an horrible coverage (Mythic). It's not as bad as some other shop creatures, but it's not amazing either. It should be noted PinataPony is generally a better choice if you want a Sweet type as it has a better movepool and is not as hard to raise. DiveDrone, which costs 74 Moolah, is an Aqua/Light type with a pretty good moveset. Its stats aren't the best, but it has great Endurance. It is better than some of the other store creatures, that's for sure. Aqua is a pretty nice type, although the final evolution has the poor Metal type for coverage. KidneyTone, which costs a clean 100 Moolah, has unique types, but has a pretty good moveset unlike other "unique type" store creatures, although it is a bit lacking in terms of strong moves. While slow, it has good bulk and nice mixed offenses too, making it one of the better shop creatures. Additionally, it comes at level 7. PebbleSkink is an Earth type, which is always nice to have, and gets the Toxic type when fulled evolved. It costs 58 moolah, as it evolves more than once. Its final evolution has an amazing moveset and it gets Pyro coverage too, making it a very good creature all around and another good Store pick, although it can be tough to raise. The PinataPony line, which costs 74 moolah, is a rather generic Sweet type. While it has an extremely good utility movepool, it fails to do much unique, although it has one of the better movepools for a Sweet type and therefore is one of the better bulky Sweet types too. Pyroscope, which costs 74 moolah, starts off as a Pyro/Metal type, which is not that unique, but it has an impressively high Spirit stat. However, its evolution gains the Astral typing, which is one of the rarest types in the game. Additionally, its Spirit stat becomes one of the best in the game. It has a moveset that could be considered downright broken, including moves like BlackHole, Blaze and SpaceTornado in the same moveset! It is shocking that this creature is as underrated as it is, especially seeing that it has two great offensive types. RockingHorse costs 158, which is quite high for a 3-stage line, although it does come at level 7. It is a Magic type that gains the Dark type when it evolves, and has decent stat accross the board, with the exception of a hilarously low Guard stat. However, if you can stay away from foes, it will not disappoint you, especially since it has a pretty nice movepool. Do note it is quite hard to raise. Finally, TanzaniteNewt, which costs 58 moolah, has an unique Shock/Earth type, and while it is very slow, it gets a very good movepool, good Strength and Endurance and decent Spirit, making it a pretty good choice, especially since Shock is not a very common type out of Cyberlith. Like most 3 stages in the menu shop, do note it is hard to raise.